Pernyataan Cinta Heigorou
by 09Yuri10
Summary: Siapa sangka, defender bertubuh besar yang pemalu Heigorou telah menyukai seseorang? Perjuangan cinta si defender bertubuh besar Heigorou untuk mendapatkan cinta sejatinya.. Mampukah Heigorou melawan rasa malu dan takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya?
1. Chapter 1

**PERNYATAAN CINTA HEIGOROU  
><strong>

**Author : Miyura Kazeyuri**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Chara : Kabeyama Heigorou, Kino Aki **

**Other Chara : Fubuki Shirou, Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Tachimukai Yuuki, Raimon Natsumi, Megane Kakeru, Otonashi Haruna**

**Disclaimer : Makasih, makasih banyak udah menganggap saia adalah pemilik InaIre.. ditendang Seandainya aja saia emank bener-bener pemilik InaIre... Wkwkwk... tapi minna-san, cobalah dipikir lagi apa jadinya kalo InaIre kesayangan kita semua ini punya Miyura Kazeyuri... Saia yang main sepak bola ama anak tk aja kalah, masa' mau jadi pemilik InaIre? Mustahil kan? Makanya, InaIre itu bukan punya saia.. Ntar bukan jadi anime sepak bola, malah jadi anime shounen-ai dan super gaje.. Tapi, doakan saja saia supaya bisa segera jadi pemilik sahnya, okeh? ^w^ dilempar ke TPA**

**Ohayou Minna-san, come back with me, Miyura Kazeyuri ! Welcome back, doozo yoroshiku! It's my third fanfic... Penantian Cinta Kabeyama ! Hehe, baru kali ini judul fanfic saia pake bahasa Indonesia.. dan akhirnya, saia bisa juga masukin chara yang agak banyak... dan yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, akhirnya Yuri yang strongnessnya ada di romance akhirnya bisa membuat sebuah parody, walau tetap bergenre romance... Tetap dengan trademark kebanggaan saia, GAJE! Saia masih tetap dan akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat fanfic yang tidak OOC, supaya lebih realistis dan lebih mudah dimengerti.. Kali ini... NO SHOUNEN-AI! Ayo kita buat yang sedikit lebih realistis... pair boyxgirl! ^w^**

**Fanfic ini saia persembahkan untuk Nika-nee, yang selama ini selalu mensupport dan sudah mendidik saia untuk mengetik fanfic dengan penulisan yang baik dan benar, arigatou.. makasih banyak karena selama ini udah mau diganggu... Support anda sangat berarti buat saia! Dan buat temen saia Miya-chan, overall thanks for your support... untuk Tsubaki-san, salam kenal yah! Maaf belum sempat review fanficnya, tapi nanti pasti saia review kok! Dan untuk usulannya, thanks so much! Untuk Minna-san, sekali lagi Yuri hanyalah author newbie yang banyak sekali kekurangan, jadi mohon supportnya lewat kritik dan saran membangun minna-san dalam setiap review yang kalian tulis... Untuk minna-san especially para author entah yang udah senpai atau masih newbie, mohon bantuannya.. mohon didikannya dari kalian semua... jangan ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikan kritik dan saran, saia terima dengan senang hati! ^w^ Singkat kata, semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur minna-san...**

**HAPPY READING, PLEASE ENJOY IT! ^w^**

**PENANTIAN CINTA HEIGOROU  
><strong>

Di suatu hari yang indah di lapangan sepak bola SMP Raimon...

"Baikklah, latihan untuk hari ini sudah selesai! Terima kasih karena sudah berlatih dengan baik, arigatou minna..." Seorang bocah berambut seperti tanduk dengan headband orange membungkuk sedikit sebagai tanda terima kasih pada teman-temannya. "Doitashimashite, kapten!" jawab teman-temannya. "Nona Aki, apakah masih ada beberapa pesan sebelum kami semua boleh pulang?" Tanya bocah berheadband orange itu kepada salah satu manajernya, Aki.

"Tentu saja Mamoru, ada beberapa catatan penting yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian semua." Jawab Aki pada bocah berheadband orange yang rupanya bernama Mamoru. Aki membuka lembaran catatan pada clipboardnya, lalu membacakannya satu persatu. "Untuk hari ini, aku mencatat ada kemajuan yang signifikan pada kalian semua. Kemampuan membaca tendangan musuh Mamoru sudah jauh lebih baik dari pertandingan sebelumnya. Kemampuan Touko, Yuuki, dan Ichinose dalam menghadang serangan musuh juga sudah meningkat. Begitu pula dengan Shirou dan Shuuya, kekuatan tendangan kalian sangat mengesankan. Jauh lebih baik dibandingkan latihan-latihan sebelumnya." Ujar Aki sambil tersenyum. Laporan Aki disambut dengan gembira oleh anggota tim yang lainnya.

"Dan yang lebih menarik lagi, berdasarkan pengamatan kami semua, kami mendapati ada 1 pemain yang kemampuan meningkat drastis dan sangat mengagumkan.." Sambung Haruna. "Oh ya? Siapa itu?" Tanya Yuuki. "Orang itu adalah Heigorou.." Jawab Natsumi. "Wah, Heigorou! Kau benar-benar hebat!" Mamoru yang kegirangan segera menepuk pipi gembul Heigorou. "Apa? Aku?" Tanya Heigorou tak percaya. "Ya, betul sekali. Pertahananmu sekarang adalah pertahanan terkuat di tim ini, selain itu dalam beberapa kali latihan ini, kau adalah pemain yang pertahanannya paling stabil dan permainannya paling mengesankan." Ujar Aki menambahkan.

Muka Heigorou seketika itu juga langsung memerah. Entah karena begitu senangnya atau malah malu karena dipuji oleh Aki, pipinya saat ini benar-benar merah. "Kubilang juga apa, kalau kau mau berusaha kau pasti bisa Heigorou.. Berjuanglah dengan lebih semangat lagi ya, aku akan selalu mendukungmu.." Kata Aki sambil tersenyum manis. Heigorou menjadi semakin berdebar-debar. Keringatnya mengalir deras, aliran darah pada wajahnya meningkat membuat pipinya semakin merah. "Manis sekali dia.. Dia selalu membuatku semakin menyukainya," gumam Heigorou dalam hati.

"Baikklah, sekian laporan dari kami.. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang, sampai jumpa lagi di latihan berikutnya, tetap bersemangat ya.." Kata Natsumi mengakhiri latihan hari itu. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, semua anggota segera pergi meninggalkan lapangan dan memulai kegiatannya masing-masing. Kini, hanya tersisa Heigorou yang sedang duduk termenung di bangku lapangan sendirian. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara senang, malu, dan bingung.

"Aki.. Dia memang manis dan baik hati.. Mungkinkah aku bisa merasakan hari-hari yang menyenangkan seperti ini bersamanya?" gumam Heigorou. Masih terbayang dengan jelas di ingatan Heigorou, ketika gadis berambut pendek itu tersenyum manis sambil mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat untuknya. "Hah, Heigorou apa yang kau pikirkan? Mengapa kau masih saja memikirkannya?" Heigorou mengacak-acak rambut semangkanya. "Lebih baik aku pulang saja.." batin Heigorou sambil bergegas menuju apartment tempat tinggalnya bersama Yuuki.

_Di sebuah apartment, tidak jauh dari SMP Raimon..._

"Ya, aku harus menyatakan perasaanku! Aku tidak boleh tinggal diam!"

"Ah, tidak-tidak! Aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya..."

"Tapi.. aku juga tidak bisa tinggal diam dan hidup dengan perasaan gugup selama aku bersekolah di sekolah yang sama bersamanya..."

"Kalau kukatakan, apakah dia mau menerima? Ah, mana mungkin.. itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Hei, tapi tidak bisa begini juga! Masa' aku Cuma diam saja seperti ini? Mau berapa lama lagi aku harus memendam perasaan ini?"

"Argh, tidak-tidak! Aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, siapa saja tolong aku dong!"

Heigorou mengomel di depan cermin. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Yuuki yang tinggal di kamar yang sama dengannya bertanya-tanya mengenai kelakuan temannya ini.

"Heigorou, kau kenapa? Dari tadi mengomel tidak jelas di depan cermin.." tanya Yuuki. "Entahlah Yuuki.. akhir-akhir ini, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan yang sangat tidak menentu di dalam hatiku..." Heigorou menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apakah kau ada masalah? Ceritakan saja, dengan begitu kau akan merasa lebih lega.." kata Yuuki. "Yuuki, menurutmu manajer Aki itu seperti apa?" tanya Heigorou dengan serius. "Ah? Manajer Aki ya? Mmm... Menurutku, dia adalah manajer yang baik.. Dia selalu mau membantu setiap member yang mengalami kesulitan. Manajer Aki juga manis, apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum.." jawab Yuuki dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. "Begitu, ya? Aku juga berpikir begitu.." sambung Heigorou.

"Memangnya kenapa, kok tumben-tumbennya kau bertanya seperti itu.." tanya Yuuki sedikit heran. Heigorou segera memandangi Yuuki, lalu menghampiri Yuuki dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Yuuki, tolong aku... Aku sekarang benar-benar bingung nich.." Yuuki yang dipeluk oleh Heigorou meronta-ronta karena begitu kuatnya pelukan Heigorou. "Aduh, sebenarnya aku lagi dipeluk oleh sahabatku atau dipeluk Kingkong sich?" gumamnya dalam hati."Yuuki, aku sekarang sedang menyukai seseorang, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.. Aku benar-benar merasa gugup sekarang ini.." lanjut Heigorou. "Eh, iya-iya, tapi lepaskan dulu pelukanmu, aku tidak bisa bernapas..." kata Yuuki dengan susah payah. Heigorou segera melepaskan pelukannya, lalu mencurahkan semua isi hati dan perasaannya yang tak menentu kepada si bocah manis Yuuki.

"Oh, jadi begitu rupanya? Kau menyukai Aki?" tanya Yuuki yang masih tidak percaya. Heigorou mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan Yuuki. "Dan bahkan kau sudah menyukai Aki semenjak 1 bulan pertamamu bersekolah di SMP Raimon? Itu artinya.. kau sudah menyukai Aki selama hampir 1 tahun, iya kan?" Lagi-lagi, Heigorou mengangguk. "Oh ya ampun, tak kusangka.. ternyata selama ini kau menyukai Aki, kenapa aku tidak tahu-menahu akan hal itu ya?" Yuuki geleng kepala, dia terkejut bukan kepalang. Sungguh di luar dugaannya, bahwa defender bertubuh besar yang pemalu ini rupanya sudah menyukai seorang gadis, dan gadis yang disukainya bukan main, manajer tim yang manis Aki. "Karena itu Yuuki, kumohon bantulah aku.. Bantu aku, untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku.." pinta Heigorou. Yuuki berpikir sejenak.

Tiba-tiba, muncul sebuah bola lampu besar yang menyala dengan terang dari kepalanya. "AHA! Bagaimana kalau kau coba saja ungkapkan perasaanmu dengan memberikannya bunga mawar secara diam-diam ke dalam lokernya setiap hari..." Usul Yuuki. "Baikklah, jika menurutmu itu adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik.. aku akan melakukannya..." jawab Heigorou.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Ini dia lokernya.." batin Heigorou sambil memandangi mawar merah yang dipegangnya. Dengan gemetaran, Heigorou memberanikan diri untuk membuka loker Aki dan memasukkan mawar itu, lalu segera pergi.

"Bunga dari mana ini?" Aki terkejut memandangi 3 tangkai mawar merah yang ada di lokernya. Dicermatinya mawar itu, berusaha untuk mencari barangkali ada sedikit catatan dari pemberi bunga. "Tidak ada nama pemberinya lagi.." gumam Aki kebingungan. "Ah, lupakan sajalah.. Barangkali ini hanya orang yang salah taruh barang.." Aki berusaha mengabaikan kejadian aneh itu, lalu bergegas pergi. Hari demi hari berlalu, setiap hari pula Aki menerima pemberian mawar misterius. Aki berusaha untuk tetap diam dan tidak penasaran, walau dalam hatinya ia terus bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan yang sudah menaruh bunga mawar itu ke dalam lokernya. Hingga akhirnya, di hari ke-7..

"Bunga lagi ya?" tanya Haruna yang sudah mengetahui pemberian bunga misterius yang diterima Aki. "Iya," jawab Aki singkat. "Sudah yang keberapa?" tanya Natsumi. "Ini sudah yang ke-3.. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, dia selalu memberikan 3 tangkai bunga mawar.." Aki mengamati bunga itu, lalu ia menemukan sebuah kartu kecil terselip di bunga itu. Aki segera membaca isi kartu kecil itu.

"_Senyummu indah, seindah bunga mawar yang kau pegang ini. Siang ini, datanglah ke lapangan sekolah dan kau akan mengetahui betapa aku sangat mengagumimu."_

Aki menghela napas. Perasaannya menjadi semakin tidak menentu. "Hmm, kali ini dia menyisipkan sebuah catatan kecil yang bertuliskan permintaan untuk bertemu di lapangan siang ini.." kata Aki pada Haruna dan Natsumi. "Lapangan? Kok, di lapangan? Aneh juga ya.." komentar Natsumi kebingungan. "Kau bilang di lapangan? Jangan-jangan, orang itu adalah salah satu dari anggota tim..." Haruna memprediksi. Aki semakin terkejut mendengar perkataan Haruna. "Orang yang ada di tim? Siapakah dia?" Aki bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan.. Nanti kau juga akan tahu siapa orangnya.." Kata Natsumi. Aki hanya tersenyum menanggapi Natsumi.

_Siang harinya di lapangan... _

"Ya Tuhan, kali ini saja.. Kumohon, berikan aku sedikit keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Aki..." Heigorou memanjatkan permohonan tertulus dari lubuk hatinya. Kini, Heigorou merasakan ada sedikit keberanian dalam hatinya, walau terus terang saja perasaannya masih campur aduk tak jelas.

"Siapakah orang itu sesungguhnya? Menyatakan perasaan dengan memberikan bunga misterius selama 3 hari..." gumam Aki sambil terus berjalan. "3.. hari.. 3 tangkai? Orang yang berada di tim? Mungkinkah.. itu Heigorou? Bukankah Heigorou mempunyai nomor punggung 3?" Aki yang baru menyadari akan hal itu terkejut bukan kepalang. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari hal itu? Aki semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Akhirnya, langkah Aki terhenti ketika ia melihat punggung sosok bertubuh besar yang berdiri di hadapannya. Heigorou segera berbalik dan menyapa Aki.

"Ah, Aki? Kau sudah datang?' kata Heigorou. "Jadi... orang yang mengirimkan bunga itu.. adalah kau? Kau.. yang telah menaruh bunga itu di lokerku?" tanya Aki tak percaya. Heigorou yang berdebar-debar berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan berbicara. Dengan segala keberanian yang dimilikinya, Heigorou menatap wajah Aki yang tampak bingung bercampur tak percaya lalu berlutut di hadapan Aki. "Aki.. aku tahu, ini terlalu mustahil.. Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan semua perasaanku kepadamu, tapi semakin aku memaksakan untuk melupakan perasaan itu, aku malah semakin terjerat... Aku semakin menyukaimu, dan aku tidak bisa melupakan perasaan itu... Aku menyukaimu, sejak awal pertemuanku denganmu, kebaikan hatimu telah menyentuh hatiku dan memberikan sebuah kekuatan yang besar untukku.. Aku sangat menyukaimu, benar-benar menyukaimu.. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu Aki... Kumohon, terimalah perasaanku ini.." Aki menjadi semakin terkejut. Ia benar-benar bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini.

"Wah, ya ampun.. ini benar-benar menegangkan..." kata Mamoru sambil mengintip Heigorou dan Aki dari kejauhan. Shirou, Shuuya, Yuuto, Yuuki, Kakeru, dan Ichinose juga ikut menyaksikan secara diam-diam peristiwa itu dari balik semak-semak. Shirou asyik merekam moment langka itu dengan handycam kesayangannya. "Hei Shirou, untuk apa kau rekam Heigorou dan Aki?" tanya Shuuya. "Ini kan moment langka, lebih langka dari komet halley yang muncul 76 tahun seklai.. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kejadian istimewa ini.. Selain itu, video ini juga bisa diupload ke youtube, supaya teman-teman yang tidak bisa datang menyaksikan langsung bisa melihatnya di youtube.." jawab Shirou sambil nyengir. "Oh Aki, tak kusangka orang itu adalah Heigorou.." ucap Haruna tak percaya. Yuuto yang mendengar suara adiknya langsung menoleh, dan mendapati bahwa adiknya dan Natsumi juga sedang asyik mengamati peristiwa aneh itu. "Haruna? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau juga datang menyaksikan?" tanya Yuuto. "Ah, Onii-chan.. Iya, benar sekali. Onii-chan juga datang melihat?" jawab Haruna. "Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku akan melewatkan kejadian langka seperti ini?" jawab Yuuto. "Wah, ada Natsumi dan Haruna juga.. Jadi makin rame dech, seperti acara nonton bareng timnas senior vs timnas u23 di RT nich! Ayo, mendekat biar lebih kelihatan..." kata Mamoru. Haruna dan Natsumi segera mendekat supaya bisa menyaksikan dengan lebih jelas.

_Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak kehebohan Mamoru cs yang menanti detik-detik pernyataan cinta Heigorou, kini kita beralih ke Heigorou dan Aki.._

"Heigorou..." Aki hanya bisa diam melihat Heigorou yang mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu..." batin Aki dalam hati. "Aki, kau mau kan menerima perasaanku? Aku, akan melindungimu seperti kau telah melindungi seonggok keberanian yang masih ada di dalam hatiku.. Aku, akan melindungi dan membahagiakanmu..." ucap Heigorou dengan setulus hati. Aki menjadi semakin terharu dan tersentuh. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Akhirnya, setelah sempat diam membisu, Aki kembali menemukan suaranya dan berusaha untuk menjawab perasaan Heigorou.

"Heigorou.. Maafkan aku.. A-aku.. Aku tidak tahu, seperti apa perasaanku saat ini padamu... Aku benar-benar bingung, maafkan aku..." Aki segera berlari meninggalkan Heigorou. "Aki, tunggu!" Heigorou berusaha menahan Aki, akan tetapi usahanya itu sia-sia belaka. Aki sudah terlanjur pergi, meninggalkan seribu satu pertanyaan di hatinya. "Oh My God! Heigorou.. Aki! Kenapa Aki langsung pergi seperti itu? Dia kan, belum sempat menjawab Heigorou.." jawab Ichinose kaget. "Itu wajar saja, Aki pasti terkejut sampai-sampai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, jadi dia langsung pergi.." Kakeru menjelaskan layaknya seorang ahli yang bisa membaca perasaan orang lain. "Kasihan Aki dan Heigorou ya..." kata Natsumi iba. Heigorou hanya diam membisu, dia tidak bergerak sedikitpun di lapangan.

Aki terus berlari. Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia benar-benar terkejut, perasaannya meledak begitu saja. Sedih, gelisah,terharu, bingung, dan terkejut bercampur menjadi satu. Aki ingin menangis sejadi-jadinya, karena begitu gelisah dan bingung. "Kenapa dia harus secepat itu mengatakan perasaannya?" berulang kali ditanyakannya hal itu pada dirinya sendiri. Akan tetapi, Aki berusaha untuk tetap tegar dan tidak lagi gelisah. Apa yang sudah terjadi, biarlah terjadi. Begitu pula dengan rentetan peristiwa yang dialaminya sepanjang hari itu. Ia ingin melupakannya, membiarkannya mengalir bersama dengan air matanya.

_Keesokan harinya, setelah Heigorou menyatakan perasaannya..._

Siang itu, seperti biasa tim Raimon kembali berlatih di lapangan. Akan tetapi, suasana siang itu terasa sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Walaupun semuanya berlatih dengan normal, tetap saja ada sesuatu yang berbeda dan terasa asing. Apalagi bagi anggota yang menyaksikan Heigorou dan Aki di lapangan kemarin siang, suasana terasa sangat berbeda. Entah mengapa, hubungan di antara mereka terasa sangat kaku dan tidak sebebas dulu lagi. Tidak ada lagi sahutan riang yang selalu digemakan oleh Aki setiap kali latihan. Begitu pula dengan Heigorou, tidak ada lagi teriakan kencang Heigorou ketika mengeluarkan jurus dindingnya. Walau tidak terlihat secara terang-terangan bahwa ada hal buruk yang pernah terjadi antara Aki dan Heigorou, kini terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Aki mulai menjaga jarak dengan Heigorou.

"Baikklah, latihan sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas kehadirannya, terima kasih karena sudah berlatih dengan semangat. Sedikit catatan dariku, untuk Kazemaru dan Touko tingkatkan lagi kemampuan kalian membaca pergerakan lawan dan untuk Heigorou.." Aki terdiam sejenak. "Stabilkan pertahananmu, perketat pengamananmu." Aki cepat-cepat melanjutkan perkataannya. Begitulah yang terjadi, semenjak Heigorou mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Aki. Aki lebih berhati-hati terhadap Heigorou, ia tidak berani memasang jarak terlalu dekat. Ia takut hal itu akan membuat Heigorou menjadi lebih salah paham dan memperburuk hubungan. Heigorou pun merasakan, bahwa Aki tidak lagi sedekat dulu dengannya dan mulai jaga jarak, atau bahkan terkadang menghindar.

"Apa yang salah denganku? Aki kini menghindar terus dariku..." gumam Heigorou sedih. Sesampainya di apartment, Heigorou duduk merenung di kursinya. Ia terus memikirkan tentang sikap Aki yang selalu menghindar darinya, dan berusaha mencari jawaban mengapa Aki tidak menjawab perasaannya. "Mungkinkah, dia marah padaku? Apakah aku bertindak terlalu gegabah? Apakah aku pernah melukai perasaannya? Tidak, selama ini aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menyakitinya, apalagi sampai benar-benar menyakitinya. Lantas apa penyebabnya?" Heigorou bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Heigorou berusaha untuk semakin merenung, memandangi lagi lebih dekat tentang dirinya. Akhirnya, Heigorou menyadari sebuah kenyataan baru: "Mungkinkah Aki malu untuk berhubungan denganku? Tapi, jika memang dia malu.. kenapa dia harus malu ya? Aku tidak begitu bodoh di kelas, setidaknya aku masuk ranking 9 di kelas.."

Heigorou berusaha menggali lagi pikirannya lebih dalam. Dipandanginya wajahnya yang gembul di depan cermin. Heigorou segera tersadar, lalu berkata: "Ya, itu dia! Dia pasti malu karena aku ini gendut! Badanku ini begitu besar dan tidak menarik, sehingga Aki malu untuk berhubungan denganku..." Heigorou mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. "Yuuki, masih ada berapa hari lagi sebelum liburan sekolah?" tanya Heigorou pada Yuuki. "Mmm.. besok adalah hari terakhir untuk masuk sekolah." Jawab Yuuki. "Lalu, kapan Haruna, Aki, dan Natsumi akan pertukaran pelajar ke Amerika selama 3 bulan?" Heigorou kembali bertanya. "Mm.. katanya sich, 2 hari lagi.. Memang kenapa?" Yuuki balik bertanya. "Ah, begini Yuuki.. kurasa, aku tahu mengapa Aki tidak menjawab perasaanku kemarin..." kata Heigorou pada Yuuki. "Oh ya? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yuuki. "Ini pasti karena tubuhku yang gendut. Karena itu, selama 3 bulan ini.. Aku mau diet ketat! Akan kupastikan tubuhku sudah menjadi kurus dan normal ketika Aki kembali dari pertukaran pelajarnya di Amerika.." jawab Heigorou bersemangat.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Bagaimana, minna-san? Aduh, sekali lagi Yuri minta maaf, gomen... Sekarang, Yuri lagi kena krisis ide, jadi bener-bener kehabisan ide dan kata-kata sekarang.. Padahal, rencana plot awalnya ga gini lho! Ya, apa yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu.. RnR please? **


	2. Penantian Cinta Heigorou Chapter 2

**PERNYATAAN CINTA KABEYAMA**

**Author : Miyura Kazeyuri**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Romance**

**Main Chara : Kabeyama Heigorou, Kino Aki **

**Other Chara : Fubuki Shirou, Endou Mamoru, Goenji Shuuya, Kidou Yuuto, Tachimukai Yuuki, Raimon Natsumi, Megane Kakeru, Otonashi Haruna**

**Disclaimer : Makasih, makasih banyak udah menganggap saia adalah pemilik InaIre.. ditendang Seandainya aja saia emank bener-bener pemilik InaIre... Wkwkwk... tapi minna-san, cobalah dipikir lagi apa jadinya kalo InaIre kesayangan kita semua ini punya Miyura Kazeyuri... Saia yang main sepak bola ama anak tk aja kalah, masa' mau jadi pemilik InaIre? Mustahil kan? Makanya, InaIre itu bukan punya saia.. Ntar bukan jadi anime sepak bola, malah jadi anime shounen-ai dan super gaje.. Tapi, doakan saja saia supaya bisa segera jadi pemilik sahnya, okeh? ^w^ dilempar ke TPA**

**Ohayou Minna-san, come back with me, Miyura Kazeyuri ! Welcome back, doozo yoroshiku! Akhirnya, fic super gaje ini bisa juga saia update.. Tetap dengan trademark kebanggaan saia, GAJE! Saia masih tetap dan akan selalu berusaha untuk membuat fanfic yang tidak OOC, supaya lebih realistis dan lebih mudah dimengerti.. Kali ini... NO SHOUNEN-AI! Ayo kita buat yang sedikit lebih realistis... pair boyxgirl! ^w^**

**Fanfic ini saia persembahkan untuk Nika-nee, yang selama ini selalu mensupport dan sudah mendidik saia untuk mengetik fanfic dengan penulisan yang baik dan benar, arigatou.. makasih banyak karena selama ini udah mau diganggu... Support anda sangat berarti buat saia! Untuk Minna-san, sekali lagi Yuri hanyalah author newbie yang banyak sekali kekurangan, jadi mohon supportnya lewat kritik dan saran membangun minna-san dalam setiap review yang kalian tulis... Untuk minna-san especially para author entah yang udah senpai atau masih newbie, mohon bantuannya.. mohon didikannya dari kalian semua... jangan ragu-ragu untuk menyampaikan kritik dan saran, saia terima dengan senang hati! ^w^ Singkat kata, semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur minna-san...**

**HAPPY READING, PLEASE ENJOY IT! ^w^**

**WARNING : SEMI CANON, SEMI AU**

**PERNYATAAN CINTA HEIGOROU**

**CH. 2**

"**CINTA ITU APA ADANYA"**

_CHAPTER 1 FLASHBACK :_

_HEIGOROU, DEFENDER RAIMON YANG BERTUBUH BESAR NAMUN PEMALU TERNYATA MENYUKAI MANAGER TIMNYA, KINO AKI. AKHIRNYA, SETELAH SEKUAT TENAGA BERUSAHA MELAWAN RASA MALU DAN TAKUTNYA, HEIGOROU MEMULAI USAHANYA UNTUK MENDAPATKAN CINTA AKI. AKAN TETAPI, KETIKA HEIGOROU MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANNYA, AKI MALAH PERGI TANPA MEMBERIKAN JAWABAN.. DAN SEKARANG, HEIGOROU MALAH BERNIAT UNTUK DIET KARENA BERPIKIR BAHWA PENYEBAB DARI SEMUA ITU ADALAH TUBUHNYA YANG GENDUT.._

"Apa? Diet ketat? Begitu ya... Apa kau yakin, ini akan bekerja?" tanya Yuuki ragu. "Kenapa tidak? Bukankah aku belum mencobanya? Aku yakin, kalau aku berusaha keras aku pasti bisa diet... seperti yang pernah Aki katakan padaku, yang penting adalah berusaha keras! Dengan begitu, segala hal yang kita inginkan akan bisa terwujud..." kata Heigorou dengan tekad yang bulat. Yuuki tersenyum senang melihat tekad bulat dalam hati sahabatnya itu. "Baikklah, itu bagus! Aku akan mendukungmu!" kata Yuuki mendukung Heigorou. "Terima kasih Yuuki! Kau memang sahabatku.." kata Heigorou dengan senang.

_Keesokan harinya..._

"Wah, hari ini akan jadi hari yang sangat sibuk! Aku harus segera menyiapkan beberapa dokumen untuk mengurus pertukaran pelajarku, dan juga menyiapkan barang-barang.." gumam Aki dalam hati. Ketika Aki sudah meraih tasnya dan bergegas menuju ke rumah untuk menyiapkan barang, Heigorou datang menemuinya. "Heigorou?" Heigorou berusaha untuk yakin pada tekadnya, lalu berkata, "Aki.. kumohon, jangan lagi menghindar dariku.." Aki segera terdiam mendengar perkataan Heigorou. "Aku tahu, dengan tubuhku yang gendut dan jelek ini tidak mungkin ada orang yang akan menyukaiku.. Tapi Aki, maukah kau memberiku waktu 3 bulan untuk memperbaiki semuanya ini? Aku akan berusaha keras untuk menguruskan badan, sehingga nanti ketika kau kembali aku akan menjadi orang yang lebih pantas untuk kau sukai.. Kau mau kan, bersabar sebentar untukku?" pinta Heigorou setulus hati. Aki menjadi semakin tersentuh melihat betapa teguhnya tekad Heigorou, betapa besar perasaan Heigorou padanya. "Tentu Heigorou, aku.. aku akan bersabar... Tapi, aku.. aku masih takut jika nanti aku masih tidak bisa menjawab perasaanmu.." kata Aki ragu. Heigorou tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Aki.. terima kasih karena mau bersabar.. Mengenai jawabanmu, itu adalah urusan nanti... Aku janji, aku akan berusaha keras! Tunggulah aku di sana.." Aki hanya mengangguk. "Baikklah, sampai jumpa Aki.." Heigorou memberikan salam perpisahannya pada Aki. Aki membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan. "Heigorou, sebesar itukah perasaanmu hingga kau melakukan hal itu?" Aki menghela napasnya.

Keesokan harinya, Aki, Haruna, dan Natsumi pergi ke Amerika untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar. Heigorou pun membulatkan tekadnya. "Aki, sampai jumpa.. aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu.." batin Heigorou.

Kakeru menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya. "Bweh, apa kau bilang? Kau.. mau diet ketat? Program 3 bulan turun 60 kilogram? Yang bener aja..." kata Kakeru tak percaya. Shirou bahkan sampai menjatuhkan sandwich yang hendak dimakannya karena sangat terkejut. "Iya, itu benar sekali! Karena itu, aku mohon kalian membantuku... Kalian mau kan, membantuku?" pinta Heigorou. "Tapi masalahnya, mengurangi berat badan sebesar 60 kilogram hanya dalam 3 bulan itu sangat mustahil.. Itu terlalu sulit, Heigorou.." kata Yuuto menerangkan. "Tidak, itu salah! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kalau mau berusaha keras. Tolonglah, bantu aku.." Heigorou memohon dengan sangat. "Aku rasa itu benar juga, tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Apalagi, kemauan Heigorou untuk kurus begitu besar, kalau berusaha keras aku yakin Heigorou bisa." Sambung Ichirouta.

"Ya, apalagi Heigorou sudah bertekad melakukannya demi Aki, itu mungkin saja terjadi kan?" komentar Ichinose. "Ya, baikklah kalau kalian berpikir seperti itu.. Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu untuk diet! 3 bulan 60 kilogram, tidak masalah! Aku akan jadi konsultan dietmu!"kata Kakeru. "Ya, aku juga akan membantumu. Aku tahu pola makan yang bagus untuk diet, aku akan membantu sebisaku." Sambung Shirou. "Aku juga, ayahku 'kan seorang dokter, dia pasti bisa membantumu untuk konsultasi gizi diet.." kata Shuuya tak mau kalah. "Aku juga akan membantumu menyusun jadwal diet yang sehat.."kata Yuuto dengan senang. "Kalau aku sich.. aku bisa membantumu untuk mengatur jadwal olahraga, aku kan juga atlet.." Ichirouta menawarkan bantuan. "Kalau aku.. aku sich ga ngerti apa-apa soal diet, tapi aku bisa jadi penyemangatmu Heigorou!" kata Mamoru menyemangati. "Aku juga, aku akan menyemangatimu Heigorou!" Yuuki tersenyum manis pada Heigorou. Heigorou merasa terharu sekaligus bahagia, lalu ia memeluk semua teman-temannya.

"Waa, kalian adalah teman-teman yang sangat baik.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas kebaikan hati kalian.." Heigorou mempererat pelukannya. "Ee, iya iya.. tapi, lepaskan dulu pelukanmu.. kau membuat kami tidak bisa bernapas!" Shirou meringis karena dipeluk Heigorou. Heigorou segera melepas pelukannya sambil tersipu malu.

"Dalam program diet ini, selain harus meningkatkan porsi olahragamu, kau juga harus mengontrol asupan makananmu.. Dan untuk hal ini, aku punya sebuah motto yang harus selalu kau ingat selama kau menjalani program diet ini." kata Kakeru menjelaskan. "Motto itu adalah:

SARAPANLAH SEPERTI SEORANG PANGERAN, MAKAN SIANGLAH SEPERTI SEORANG MURID SMP BIASA, DAN MAKAN MALAMLAH SEPERTI SEORANG PENGEMIS."

Kakeru menjelaskan mottonya pada Heigorou. "Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah itu berarti aku harus makan makanan yang mahal untuk sarapan, lalu makan makanan seperti biasa untuk makan siang, lalu mengais-ngais sisa makanan di dapur untuk makan malam?" tanya Heigorou. "Aduh, sungguh tak kusangka dia lebih bodoh dari yang kukira.." keluh Yuuto. Shuuya segera menyenggol Yuuto, mengisyaratkan agar jangan mengejek Heigorou.

"Maksudnya adalah, kau harus sarapan dengan makanan yang bergizi seimbang, proporsional tapi tidak berlebihan.. Itulah yang dimaksud sarapan seperti raja, makanannya adalah makanan dengan gizi terbaik dan takaran yang sangat seimbang.. Makan siang seperti murid SMP, itu artinya kau harus makan seperti biasa, tapi bukan berarti makan gila-gilaan seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan, kau harus memperhatikan porsinya, pastikan porsinya cukup dan tidak berlebih.. Makan malam seperti seorang pengemis, maksudnya adalah kau harus benar-benar mengurangi jatah makanmu, bahkan untuk hasil terbaik ganti porsi nasimu dengan buah-buahan. Seperti pengemis begitu, makannya sedikit, malah kurang.."jawab Kakeru sambil nyengir.

"Oh, jadi begitu.." Heigorou mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Karena itu, aku sudah minta Shirou asistenku untuk membuatkan sebuah program diet untukmu.." kata Kakeru berlagak bak seorang bos kepada asistennya. "Ya, ini dia programnya Heigorou.." Shirou menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas berisi keterangan program diet yang akan dijalani Heigorou. Mata Heigorou membelalak serasa mau keluar dari rongga matanya ketika melihat program diet yang harus dijalaninya. "Apa? Sarapan.. salad kentang, roti gandum dengan susu rendah lemak? Makan siang.. 5 sendok nasi dengan dada ayam tanpa lemak yang ditim, lalu sup? Makan malam.. 1 set buah-buahan lengkap? Ini.. sama sekali tidak enak.." keluh Heigorou. "Ah, jangan begitu.. Ingat, demi Aki.." Shirou berusaha menyemangati Heigorou. Heigorou langsung mendapatkan sebuah semangat baru ketika ia mengingat bahwa semua ini ia lakukan demi Aki. "Iya, demi Aki!"

"Baikklah, makanan sudah diurus.. sekarang, olahraga!" kata Kakeru. Kakeru segera bergegas menuju gudang, lalu mengambil sebuah alat olahraga yaitu tali skipping. "Ini, mulai sekarang aku mau kau berlatih skipping minimal 1 jam setiap harinya." Kakeru menyodorkan tali skipping pada Heigorou. "Dengan bermain skipping selama 30 menit, kau sudah membakar 300-400 kalori di dalam tubuhmu, itu artinya dengan bermain skipping 1 jam, kau sudah membakar 600-700 kalori di dalam tubuhmu.." kata Kakeru. Heigorou mulai mencoba untuk bermain skipping. Diayunkannya tali itu, lalu dilompatinya tali itu.

"GUBRAAK!" sebelum sempat mencetak lompatan pertamanya, entah karena tubuhnya yang terlalu berat atau karena tidak pernah bermain skipping, Heigorou terjatuh dan berhasil menciptakan gempa yang cukup untuk meruntuhkan atap rumah Kakeru. "Argh, Heigorou! Apa yang kau lakukan, bermainlah dengan benar!" omel Kakeru. "Maafkan aku, Kakeru..." Heigorou berusaha meminta maaf. "Hah, ya sudahlah! Kalau begitu, kau main skipping di luar sana! Jangan main di dalam, kau tidak lihat atap rumahku sudah hancur sampai seperti itu?" Kakeru menyuruh Heigorou untuk berlatih skipping di luar. Heigorou segera mengikuti perintah Kakeru, dan bermain skipping di halaman Kakeru. Tapi tubuh Heigorou yang besar tetap saja membuat gempa di rumahnya. Dan kali ini, bonsai kesayangan Kakeru-lah yang menjadi korbannya. Bonsai kesayangan Kakeru hancur karena terrimpa oleh Heigorou.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Kakeru pasti marah sekali kalau sampai tahu bonsai kesayangannya rusak.." Heigorou meringis melihat bonsai Kakeru yang rusak. Kakeru mulai curiga, lalu akhirnya keluar dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat bonsai kesayangannya rusak. "Kau.. Kau keterlaluan Heigorou! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada bonsaiku, hah! Kau tahu, ini adalah bonsai kesayanganku, dan kau merusaknya begitu saja!" Kakeru menangis meratapi bonsai kesayangannya rusak. "Aduh, Kakeru.. maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja.." kata Heigorou menyesal. "Argh, iya iya! Hari ini, aku sedang tidak ingin marah-marah! Kali ini, kumaafkan kau!" kata Kakeru berusaha menahan amarah. "Gw kan lagi puasa, ntar batal lagi puasa gw.." gumam Kakeru dalam hati. Kakeru, sejak kapan dikau jadi muslim? "Terima kasih, Kakeru! Kau benar-benar baik.." kata Heigorou. "Tapi, aku tidak akan begitu saja memaafkanmu.. Kau tahu kan, setiap perbuatan itu ada ganjarannya.." kata Kakeru smirk. "Karena kau sudah merusak bonsai kesayanganku, kau harus membayarnya juga.." sambung Kakeru. "Apa? E-eh.. Kakeru, t-tapi aku tidak punya uang saat ini.. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengganti bonsaimu yang mahal itu?" tanya Heigorou ketakutan.

"Ah, mudah saja.. aku tidak akan minta uangmu. Kau bisa membayarnya, cukup dengan tenagamu.." jawab Kakeru nyengir. "Bagaimana caranya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Heigorou. "Kau bisa mengantar galon ke rumahku.." jawab Kakeru. "Hanya itu? Baikklah, akan kulakukan.." kata Heigorou mengiyakan. "Lagipula, ini juga akan membantumu untuk menurunkan berat badan.. itu juga bisa membakar kalori berlebih dalam perut gendutmu itu tau!" kata Kakeru sambil menggelitiki perut gendut Heigorou. Heigorou hanya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena merasa geli.

3 hari setelah diet berjalan... Heigorou mulai berlatih skipping dan menjalani menu dietnya. "Iya, bagus! Skipping 50 kali, rekor terbaru! Ayo, tingkatkan lagi!" Puji Kakeru. "Kau hebat, Heigorou! Go Heigorou, Go!" kata Mamoru menyemangati sambil membawa spanduk bertuliskan "Ayo Heigorou! Kau Pasti Bisa!" itu. Heigorou menjadi semakin bersemangat, dan meneruskan latihannya. Dengan lahap, disantapnya menu diet dan diangkutnya galon Kakeru dengan semangat. Skipping tidak lagi jadi masalah baginya. Heigorou juga menjadi semakin rajin berolahraga. Bahkan, ia juga selalu bangun pagi dan ikut jogging bersama Ichirouta. Dia juga ikut berenang bersama Shirou dan Shuuya, lalu bermain tennis bersama Yuuto dan Ichinose. Segala olahraga dilahapnya dengan senang hati. Dan bahkan, dalam 1 minggu dietnya sudah mulai menunjukkan sebuah hasil yang mengesankan.

"Yeah, turun 5 kilogram!" Heigorou melonjak kegirangan. "Wah, itu hebat sekali! Ayo, lebih semangat lagi Heigorou!" kata Ichinose tak kalah senang. "Ini semua berkat dukungan kalian, terima kasih ya! Kakeru, kau pahlawanku! Shirou, Shuuya, Yuuto, Ichinose, Ichirouta, Yuuki, kalian semua pahlawanku!" Kata Heigorou dengan senang. "Sama-sama.." jawab Kakeru dengan santainya. "Aku akan lebih bersemangat dan bersungguh-sungguh lagi dalam menjalankan dietku!" tekad Heigorou dalam hati.

Akhirnya, 1 bulan berlalu. Tak terasa, sudah 17 kilogram berkurang. Celananya mulai terasa sedikit kedodoran. 2 bulan berlalu, 20 kilogram berkurang. Sudah 37 kilogram terkuras. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih segar dan bugar. Dan 3 bulan kemudian...

"Oh My God.. Heigorou, itukah kau..." kata Ichinose tak percaya. "Heigorou, dia benar-benar.. awesome!" Kata Yuuki kagum. "Waa, dia bahkan lebih kurus daripada aku.." kata Mamoru lebay. "Heigorou memang hebat.." kata Shirou dengan senang. "Waa, inikah aku yang sekarang.." batin Heigorou yang masih tidak percaya pada penampilannya sekarang ini. Bahkan dia sempat berpikir, bahwa bayangan yang ada di cermin itu bukanlah dia. Tapi.. ya, memang benar. Itu adalah Heigorou, Heigorou yang sangat jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya. Heigorou yang gendut dan besar, kini telah tergantikan oleh sosok Heigorou yang kurus tinggi. Tentu saja, ini bagaikan mimpi jadi kenyataan bagi Heigorou...

"Wah, kalau begini.. Aki pasti tidak akan menolak! Bahkan akupun mau kok 'jadi' sama Heigorou.." otak Mamoru mulai bereaksi dengan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. Tentu saja, perkataan Mamoru itu ditanggapi dengan deathglare tajam dari Shuuya, sebagai tanda 'awas kau mikir yang maca-macam'. "Heigorou, besok Haruna, Natsumi, dan Aki akan puulang. Aku baru saja dapat telepon dari Haruna.. Jadi, bersiaplah.." kata Yuuto mengabari. Dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, Heigorou berterima kasih pada semua teman-temannya. "Huwaa, teman-teman terima kasih banyak.. aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya aku berterima kasih pada kalian.. kalian begitu baik padaku!" Heigorou tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada teman-temannya, teristimewa pada Kakeru. "Kakeru, kau adalah penyelamatku! Aku berhutang padamu..." kata Heigorou pada Kakeru. "Ah, kau ini.. kau membuatku malu saja.. Aku, Megane Kakeru ini memang pahlawan yang selalu bisa diandalkan.. Tapi, kau tidak usah juga seperti itu. Dapatkanlah cinta Aki, itulah caramu membalas semua perjuangan kami.." kata Kakeru bergaya cool meniru Shuuya. "Baik, arigatou minna!" Heigorou memberikan salam khas ala Raimon, lalu membungkuk pada teman-temannya.  
><em>Sementara itu, dalam perjalanan Aki kembali ke Jepang..<em>

"Hmm, Heigorou.. Aku kembali.. Sudahkah kau menepati janjimu? Aku ragu, aku tidak yakin akan semua ini Heigorou.." Aki meneguk teh aromanya. "Aku tidak yakin, aku bisa membalas semua pengorbananmu... Aku harap, keputusanku ini benar.."

_Keesokan harinya, setelah Aki sampai di Jepang, di bandara Narita.. _

"Hari ini, Heigorou dan Yuuto-nii yang akan menjemput kita.. Mamoru, Shuuya dan yang lain sedang ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa ikut menjemput kita." Kata Haruna sambil menarik koper ungunya. Aki hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Haruna. Perlahan-lahan, akhirnya Aki tiba di ruang lobby. Matanya berusaha untuk mencari Heigorou di antara kerumunan orang, tapi ia masih saja tidak bisa menemukan Heigorou. Sampai akhirnya, ia melihat sosok yang sudah sangat akrab di matanya, Yuuto dan seseorang yang memegang kertas bertuliskan 'Kino Aki, Raimon Natsumi, dan Otonashi Haruna dari SMP Raimon'. "Mungkinkah.. itu Heigorou?" gumamnya dalam hati.

"Onii-chan! I miss you.." kata Haruna berlogat american english. "Ah, kau ini.. mentang-mentang 3 bulan di Amrik, jadi logat amrik segala.." kata Yuuto. Haruna hanya nyengir mendengar ucapan kakaknya. "Wah, Aki, Haruna, Natsumi.. Apa kabar? Amerika pasti menyenangkan, ya?" tanya sosok yang berada di samping Yuuto. Haruna yang merasa asing dengan sosok itu berbisik pada sang kakak, "Onii-chan, siapa dia? Kok, aku ga pernah lihat ya?" Yuuto balas berbisik, "Kau ini masa' 3 bulan di Amrik aja langsung lupa gitu, dia itu Heigorou you know?" "What? My.. Heigorou.. Is that you? You are so awesome.." kata Haruna. "Heigorou? Itukah kau?" tanya Aki tak percaya. Heigorou segera tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ya, ini aku. Aku sudah menepati janjiku kan?" Natsumi yang tak percaya ikut-ikutan komentar dengan berkata, "Oh My, that's really Heigorou! You are so awesome.." Aki tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Ya Heigorou.. bahkan lebih dari yang kau janjikan.."

Sepanjang perjalanan di taksi, Aki hanya terdiam. Dia masih tidak percaya, bahwa Heigorou yang berada di sampingnya adalah benar-benar Heigorou yang dulu dia kenal sebagai seorang defender bertubuh besar yang pemalu. Kini, dia sudah menjadi seorang defender bertubuh normal, dan sikapnya jauh lebih dewasa. Bagaikan sebuah mimpi di siang bolong, Aki tidak percaya bahwa waktu 3 bulan dapat mengubah drastis seorang Heigorou. Sesampainya di apartment Aki, Heigorou langsung membantu Aki mengangkat koper dan beberapa barang lainnya. "Heigorou, aku.." belum sempat Aki meneruskan perkataannya, Heigorou langsung mengatakan, "Tidak usah terburu-buru, kita bicarakan lagi besok."

Keesokan harinya, di tempat yang sama seperti 3 bulan lalu, Heigorou dan Aki kembali bertemu untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini, Aki telah menemukan jawaban yang akan menjawab perasaan Heigorou. Walau sesungguhnya enggan untuk melakukan hal ini, Aki tidak bisa diam lebih lama lagi dan membuat Heigorou jauh lebih kecewa lagi. "Baikklah, jawabanmu Aki.." kata Heigorou sembari berharap. "Heigorou, aku.. aku.." ucap Aki terbata-bata. Dia tahu, ini akan menyakiti hati Heigorou, tapi akan jauh lebih menyakitkan lagi jika ia terus berbohong dan menghindar dari Heigorou.

"Aku tahu, ini pasti akan melukai hatimu.. maafkan aku kalau aku sudah egois.. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, sebelum semuanya menjadi jauh lebih buruk dan semua terluka lebih dalam lagi.. Aku, aku memang menyukaimu Heigorou.." ucap Aki. Tapi rupanya, kata-kata Aki belum selesai. Aki menghela napas, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku memang menyukaimu, tapi.. hanya sebagai teman, bukan sebagai seorang kekasih..." Seketika itu juga, jantung Heigorou terasa berhenti berdetak. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, ia seakan-akan tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

"Jadi begitu ya.. Iya, aku mengerti." Heigorou segera berlari meninggalkan Aki. "Heigorou, tunggu!" kini, Aki-lah yang gagal menahan Heigorou. Aki segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lapangan, lalu menangis. "Heigorou.. aku tidak bermaksud begitu.." isaknya.

Begitulah hari itu berlalu, meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Semenjak kejadian itu, entah mengapa Heigorou tidak pernah lagi menampakkan dirinya, terlebih-lebih di hadapan Aki. "Wah, di mana Heigorou? Sudah berapa minggu dia tidak ikut latihan.." Mamoru tak henti-hentinya menanyakan Heigorou. "Bahkan, Heigorou juga sudah seminggu ini tidak masuk sekolah.." sambung Yuuki. "Teman-teman, ini.. ini gawat!" Natsumi berlari dengan wajah yang panik. "Apa yang gawat, natsumi?" tanya Shirou. "Aku.. aku baru saja mendapatkan kabar, bahwa katanya Heigorou mau pindah sekolah.. dia tadi sempat datang ke kantor guru.." Natsumi memperjelas keadaan. "Dia memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke kampung halamannya, dan bersekolah di sana.." sambung Haruna. Kabar itu membuat Aki merasa semakin bersalah. Karena dia, Heigorou menjadi begitu tertekan dan sampai mau pindah sekolah. "Haduh, sekarang bagaimana ini? Padahal, dia sudah didaftarkan untuk ikut pertandingan antar sekolah 2 minggu lagi.." kata Mamoru mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya!" ucapan Aki membuat semua terkejut. "Kau mau mencarinya Aki? Kau mau pergi ke kampung halamannya?" tanya Yuuki tak percaya. "Iya, ini semua salahku.. Gara-gara aku, Heigorou sampai jadi begini.. Aku menolaknya, sehingga akhirnya dia sampai jadi begini.. Aku akan mencarinya.." kata Aki. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu, ini alamatnya. Kampungnya ada di pinggir kota Tokyo, jadi tidak terlalu jauh. Hati-hati ya.." kata Natsumi pada Aki. Aki mengangguk, lalu buru-buru untuk berangkat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Aki terus merenung. "Ya Tuhan, salahkah aku jika aku menolak perasaannya? Aku benar-benar tidak memahami perasaanku.." di bayangannya, seakan-akan ada mesin waktu yang membawanya berkeliling melewati kembali setiap rentetan peristiwa yang dialaminya bersama Heigorou. Ada bahagia, sedih, lucu, menyebalkan, dan juga mengharukan. Aki menjadi semakin gelisah. "Sebenarnya, apa perasaanku padanya? Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah saat ini.." dalam renungannya, tiba-tiba Aki mendengar bisikan lembut dari hati kecilnya.

"_Cinta tidak memandang penampilan seseorang..."_

_ "Cinta tidak memandang kepintaran seseorang.."_

_ "Cinta, juga tidak memandang harta seseorang..."_

_ "Cinta memandang hati.."_

_ "Cinta memandang ketulusan seseorang.."_

_ "Untuk itulah cinta ada, untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain..."_

_ "Ketika kau bisa menerima seseorang apa adanya, di sanalah kau akan menemukan_

_ Cintamu.."_

_ "Karena cinta itu apa adanya.."_

_ "Cinta menghargai setiap kelemahan dan kelebihan manusia.."_

_ "Dengan mencintai seseorang apa adanya,"_

_ "Kau akan menemukan arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.."_

_ "Yaitu,"_

_ "Untuk saling melengkapi dan menerima.."_

"Ya, itu dia.. Aku, aku telah menemukannya!" Aki mulai merasakan titik terang dari permasalahannya. "Cinta sejati.. apa adanya.. iya, itu dia!" Aki kini merasa sangat lega, dan dengan tenang dia duduk di dalam mobil selama perjalanan menuju kampung Heigorou.

_Sesampainya di kampung Heigorou.._

"Heigorou, ada yang mencarimu!" sahut seorang wanita yang rupanya adalah ibu Heigorou. "Siapa, okaa-san?" tanya Heigorou. "Entahlah, tapi dia bilang dia temanmu dari SMP Raimon!" jawab ibu Heigorou. Heigorou segera bergegas menuju ruang tamu, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat yang bertamu adalah Aki. "Aki?" Heigorou memanggil nama Aki. "Heigorou.. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Aki dengan lembut. Aki yang melihat sosok Heigorou yang kini sudah kembali seperti sedia kala dengan tubuh besarnya sangat terkejut melihat perubahan drastis Heigorou. Bayangkan saja, dalam 1 bulan Heigorou yang lebih kurus dari Mamoru bisa kembali menjadi gendut seperti sebelum diet.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok.." ucap Heigorou lemah. "Kau masih marah padaku ya?" tanya Aki dengan wajah sedikit sedih. Heigorou yang melihat ekspresi Aki menjawab, "Ah tidak.. untuk apa aku marah padamu, kau tidak bersalah kok.." jawab Heigorou. "Lalu, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkan tim? Dan bahkan, katanya kau mau pindah sekolah.." Aki melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Itu.. itu karena aku sudah bosan hidup di pusat kota yang ramai, aku ingin kembali ke desaku yang tenang dan tinggal bersama ibuku.." jawab Heigorou setengah mengarang. "Oh ya? Begitu ya.. Tapi, kenapa mendadak begitu Heigorou? Dan, kenapa kau tidak bilang pada kami semua? Itukah caramu untuk berpisah dari kami?" Laki-laki bertubuh besar itu hanya diam tertunduk.

Aki menghela napas, lalu dengan lembut memandang Heigorou. "Heigorou.. Maafkan aku.." kata Aki menyesal. "Seharusnya, aku mengenali perasaanku sejak dulu.. Seharusnya, aku tahu bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu sejak awal.." Aki melanjutkan perkataannya. Heigorou yang tertunduk segera menoleh pada Aki. "Aki.." ucapnya lemah. "Maafkan aku, seharusnya kau tidak usah sampai melakukan diet mati-matian seperti itu.. Bodohnya aku ini, karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu..."

"Aku.. Aku menyukaimu Heigorou, itulah perasaan yang selama ini tidak pernah kuketahui.. Aku sangat menyukaimu, lebih dari sekedar sahabat.. Aku suka dirimu apa adanya. Tanpa menjadi seorang laki-laki kuruspun, aku telah menyukaimu Heigorou.. Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak pernah bisa jujur pada perasaanku, aku tidak pernah mengenali perasaanku dengan baik.." Aki menyatakan perasaannya setulus hati. Seketika itu pula, jiwa Heigorou terasa kembali lagi. Ia merasakan semangat yang sempat menghilang kembali ke dalam dirinya, ia merasakan seakan-akan hidup kembali. Betapa senangnya ia, walau masih merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Aki. "B-benarkah itu?" tanya Heigorou ragu. Aki tersenyum, lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja Heigorou.. Aku menyukaimu, apa adanya.. Itulah arti cinta yang sesungguhnya, untuk saling melengkapi dan menerima satu sama lain.." Aki melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga oleh Heigorou.

Aki mendekati pipi Heigorou, perlahan-lahan didekatkannya bibir merah merekahnya yang mungil ke pipi gembul Heigorou. Dengan tulus dari lubuk hati terdalam, Aki mengecup pipi Heigorou. Ya, kecupan pertama dari Aki untuk Heigorou. Aki bisa merasakan, meningkatnya suhu di pipi Heigorou yang memerah. Heigorou menjadi semakin berdebar-debar, karena begitu dekatnya jaraknya dengan Aki. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma lembut dari tubuh Aki yang begitu menggetarkan hatinya. Setelah bibir indah Aki bersentuhan dengan pipi Heigorou selama beberapa detik, Aki pun melepaskan kecupannya lalu tersenyum. Muka Heigorou langsung merah padam. Ia pun mengelus-elus pipinya yang baru saja dicium Aki. "Aki.. kenapa kau lakukan itu.." tanya Heigorou tersipu malu. Aki hanya tersenyum saja melihat Heigorou yang jadi salah tingkah.

"Sekarang, kumohon pulanglah bersamaku.. Kau mau kan?" tanya Aki penuh harap. Tanpa disuruh, Heigorou segera mengambil kopernya dan mengambil semua barangnya. "Tentu saja, Aki.. Aku akan pulang bersamamu.." jawab Heigorou dengan koper di tangannya. "Okaa-san, aku mau pulang ke Tokyo ya! Temanku menjemputku!" sahut Heigorou pada ibunya. Sang ibu yang keheranan melihat sang anak tiba-tiba bersemangat kembali ke Tokyo bertanya, "Katanya kau mau di sini bersama okaa-san, kok tiba-tiba jadi berubah begitu?" "Setelah kupikir-pikir, akan lebih baik jika aku mengenyam pendidikan yang tinggi di pusat kota.. Itu akan jauh lebih baik karena ada lebih banyak ilmu dan pengalaman yang bisa kudapat. Aku pergi dulu ya okaa-san, sayoonara!" Heigorou tampak sangat tak sabar untuk segera kembali segera berpamitan pada ibunya. Sang ibu hanya melihat Heigorou pergi dengan keheranan. "Apa dia salah makan?" gumamnya dalam hati.

_Keesokan harinya, setelah kembali ke Tokyo.._

Dengan bahagia, Heigorou menggandeng tangan Aki menuju sekolah. Akhirnya perjuangan cintanya berakhir dengan indah. Sang bidadari impian sudah ada dalam genggaman tangannya, dan siap untuk menempuh lembaran baru hari-hari yang indah bersama. Hidup Heigorou terasa lengkap sudah. Teman-teman yang melihat Heigorou dan Aki bergandengan tangan menjadi terkejut. "Ehem, kayaknya ada yang baru aja 'jadian' nich.." goda Mamoru usil. Aki hanya tersenyum sambil melihat teman-temannya. Natsumi dan Haruna tercengang, tak dapat berkata-kata. "Aki.. benarkah kau.." belum sempat Natsumi melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Aki segera mengangguk lalu menjawab, "Ya itu benar sekali. Aku menyukai Heigorou dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, dia istimewa untukku.. Dari sosok Heigorou, aku telah belajar bahwa manusia memang menilai berdasarkan apa yang dilihat mata, tapi cinta menilai berdasarkan ketulusan hati seseorang.. Itulah cinta sesungguhnya, untuk saling menerima apa adanya.. Itulah yang membuat cinta berharga." Semuanya berdecak kagum melihat Aki dan Heigorou yang tampak sangat serasi dan saling menyayangi.

"Hiks, Aki.. tak kusangka, kau lebih dari sekedar baik hati.." ucap Haruna terharu. "Ya, memang begitulah seharusnya cinta, bukan untuk memandang penampilan tetapi memandang ketulusan hati seseorang.. Dengan begitu, hidup seseorang akan jauh lebih berarti.." komentar Yuuto. Dengan demikian, berakhirlah perjuangan cinta Kabeyama. Kini semuanya telah mendapat pelajaran berharga, bahwa cinta menerima segala hal apa adanya...

**THE END**

**Bagaimana, minna-san? Gaje? Aneh? Lebay? Saia ngerasa banget kalo fic ini aneh dan gaje kok.. Pokoknya, makna dari fic ini: CINTA ITU TIDAK MEMANDANG PENAMPILAN, KEPINTARAN, ATAU KEKAYAAN SESEORANG, TETAPI CINTA MEMANDANG KETULUSAN HATI SESEORANG DAN DENGAN MENERIMA SESEORANG APA ADANYA DENGAN SEGALA KELEBIHAN DAN KEKURANGANNYA, MAKA DI SITULAH KAU AKAN MENGERTI ARTI CINTA YANG SESUNGGUHNYA, YAITU UNTUK SALING MENERIMA DAN MELENGKAPI. **

**Sebelum itu, mari kita balas review dulu..**

**The Fallen Kuriboh :**

Oh The Fallen Kuriboh! Anda memang readers yang paling setia.. Oh ya? Benarkah? Seru? Ahaha, arigatou.. Setting ficnya ini.. Wah, saia sendiri juga bingung.. Ga mikir ampe segitunya... Sebenarnya, ini gabungan dari Canon dan AU.. Karena, saia berusaha membuat sifatnya tidak OOC, jadi bisa dibilang canon. Tapi, saia membuat settingan latar dan plotnya memang berbeda dengan animenya, jadi ini bisa juga dibilang AU. Jadi, ini Semi canon dan Semi AU.. Hehe... Saia yang jadi author juga belum dapat feelnya kok.. Saia aja masih linglung ama cerita ini. Semoga fic ini endingnya cukup memuaskan ya... Pmnya.. Gomennasai! Saia belum balas.. e-mailnya udah saia coba kirim, tapi kok e-mailnya ga bisa terkirim? Oh ya, fb saia namanya Miyura Kazeyuri.. Sekali lagi, Arigatou untuk reviewnya!

**Ya, semoga aja maknanya bisa tersampaikan.. Overall, thanks so much buat semua yang udah mensupport Yuri hingga fanfic gaje yang super ga sempurna ini bisa terselesaikan, buat Nika-nee yang udah berjasa dalam mengajari Yuri untuk mengetik dengan baik.. Arigatou gozaimasu, i'm so sorry if i was annoying.. Untuk Tsubaki-san, yang udah membantu saia untuk membuat supaya dialog ga kepanjangan dengan membuatnya menjadi beberapa paragraf.. Arigatou, terima kasih untuk bantuannya.. Dan buat minna-san yang sudah membaca dan aktif mereview fanfic Yuri sampai saat ini, terima kasih banyak untuk segala bentuk supportnya.. Sekali lagi, Yuri ini author yang banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan, jadi mohon didikan, kritik dan sarannya.. Reviewnya, minna-san? Ditunggu selalu oleh Yuri... ^w^ **


End file.
